The invention relates to detecting and correcting the pattern distortions which occur in fabrics, both in weft and chain. As it is well known, such distortions are detrimental when articles such as clothes, are manufactured from pattern fabrics. These and other objects and advantages will be apparent to those skilled in the art by reading the following description, which discloses different possible applications of an apparatus for straightening fabric patterns.